Worldwide
A song that the creator use in Episode 16 Origin Big Time Rush Lyric Percy: Ooh Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I've been missing Thomas: You by my side, yeah Percy: Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep Thomas: You calm me down There's something 'bout the sound of your voice Edward: I-I-I-I'm never never & Oliver: Never as far away as it may seem, oh Edward: Soon we'll be together Percy: We'll pick up right where we left off Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do All: (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night) Percy: And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on All: (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah) Duck, and Oliver: Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you) Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry Thomas: Cause you have my heart Toby: It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go Thomas: The show must go on so I need you to be strong Edward: I-I-I-I'm never never and Toby: Never as far away as it may seem Percy: No never Edward: Soon we'll be together Oliver, and Toby: We'll pick up right where we left off Percy: Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do All: (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night) Percy: And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on All: (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah) Duck: Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you) Edward: Oh Wherever the wind blows me Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind Thomas: No, there ain't no one better Duck: (Worldwide) Thomas: So always remember and Duck: (Worldwide) Percy: Always remember, girl you're mine Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do All: (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night) Percy: And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on All: (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Oliver, and Duck: Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you) Percy: Worldwide Toby: Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry Thomas: Cause you have my heart Category:Not Copyright Category:Song Category:Thomas Experience Category:Sodor High School